Plastic boxes have been injection molded from various plastic materials such as polystyrene for a number of years. Most of these boxes have used rectangular covers that couple to rectangular receptacles by means of ball and socket hinges. These hinges have basically comprised the use of a ball element extending from the outer edge of one container section and a pair of spaced projections extending from the other container section which serves to straddle the ball and act as a socket. In assembling containers of this design the two projections forming the socket of the hinge are temporarily flexed outwardly from each other as the ball of the hinge is forced therebetween. The protrusion of these hinge elements has generally been acceptable but in certain instances such as in cosmetic products, it is desirable to provide a container with a more aesthetic appearance. Such containers have eliminated some of the undesirable features of the conventional ball and socket hinge by providing for apertures in one or more areas of a container's section for receiving pintles. However, since these hinge constructions still require temporary flexing of walls during the assembly of the hinge it has been necessary to provide a container with relatively thin walls. Thus, the thin walls will temporarily flex as the container sections are forcibly assembled. This limitation has prohibited the use of exceptionally heavy or thick wall sections and has likewise limited the amount of sculpturing that can be produced on the walls of the containers.